x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stuff of Villains
Premise The Scarlet Witch wants to find out where her father Magneto is, so she enlists Caliban for help. She then goes to her brother Quicksilver for information. When he refuses, Wanda delivers him to the police. When the Brotherhood tries to break him out of a prison transport (as part of Magneto's offer from Gambit), Rogue and Shadowcat appear to break up their rescue operation. Summary Wanda meets Caliban in an alley. She asks him to find Magneto. Caliban tells her that he can't help her and starts to walk away. She casts her hex on him and Caliban turns back exasperated. He tells her that he really can't help her because Magneto is too far advanced for him to locate. He's sorry. She tells him she knows someone who can find Magneto: Pietro. Kurt and Evan head to school as the New Mutants clear debris from the wrecked Institute. Scott and the others head off to school, and as Kitty rushes to catch up to them she phases through the Beast and loses her toothbrush inside. She says sorry as she reaches back into his chest to remove it. Tons of construction trucks pass Scott's car on their way into the institute. At The Brotherhood house, Toad is goofing off in one of Pietro's uniforms. The brotherhood are cleaning house and Lance ends up dumping all of Quicksilver's stuff outside. Wanda tracks down Pietro. She wreaks havoc on a diner trying to get him to tell her where their father is, but he tells her that he has no idea, Mags always comes to him. She decides that she'll make Magneto come to her by delivering Pietro up to the cops. At school, Principal Kelly expels the Brotherhood. Lance accuses him of using the boys to get to the Xavier kids. Principal Kelly tells Lance he can leave or be escorted out by security. Lance rumbles the office and sends the desk skidding into Kelly, then leaves. On his way off of school grounds, he runs into Gambit. Gambit tells Lance to round up the Brotherhood and meet him at their house. Lance tells him that there's no way, the Brotherhood are tired of being used and walks away. Evan is hassled by Drew Paille and his friend. Rogue steps in to help, but Evan pops his spikes and the thugs run off threatening to tell Principal Kelly and get them thrown out. Evan has a hard time retracting his spikes, when he finally does, Rogue runs off to stop the thugs. Gambit gets to them first though and tells them not to mess with the mutants. They balk, but after a demonstration of his power they agree and take off. Rogue gets there just as they're leaving and asks Gambit what he's doing. Gambit basically blows her off and leaves. Kitty shows up and asks what's going on. She wants to go get Scott to follow Gambit, but Rogue tells her that there's no time and drags her off. Back at the Brotherhood house, the Fred is finishing up his cleaning by shoving a huge pile of junk into a closet. Todd is back in the Quicksilver uniform and Fred calls him "Quickwart". Lance comes running in the front door and tells them that they've got trouble coming. Lance: We got trouble. One of Magneto's stooges is heading our way. Toad: Which one? (One of Gambit's cards floats down between them.) Oh, that one. (The Brotherhood scatter as the card explodes. Gambit jumps in.)  Gambit: Did you get my calling card? Lance: We did. Now let us throw you out on the welcome mat! Gambit ends up taking Toad "hostage" by wrapping him up in a rug and charging it. Lance and Fred are forced to listen or he'll release Toad and *boom*. He tells them that it's Magneto's show now and it time for them to prove themselves. He tells them that they have to go and free Quicksilver. Rogue and Kitty make it to the Brotherhood house just as they boys take off into Lance's jeep. They follow by phasing in and out of vehicles that are heading the same direction. The Brotherhood are hiding out on a cliff overlooking mountain highway. As they wait, Lance tells Fred and Todd that he doesn't care anything about Magneto, he only wants to get his hands on the traitor Pietro. The Brotherhood ambush the military convoy that's transporting Pietro. Rogue and Kitty finally catch up to them just as the scuffle starts. Blob gets a hold of the truck with Pietro inside and tells him that they're going to "squash" him. Rogue sneaks up on Lance and zaps him. Blob (unintentionally?) pushes Pietro's truck over the edge. Kitty phases through and saves Pietro just in time as the truck plummets down and explodes. Quicksilver tells her that she almost blew it and calls her a slowpoke, then he takes off. Wanda is watching the whole scene from some higher cliffs. She's obviously angry and says that it's not over yet. Blob and Toad load the unconscious Lance up into the jeep and take off. Rogue tries to stop them with Lance's power, but Kitty tells her it's no use they're all gone. The girls are caught by the military officers, but the Major Kyle tells them that not everyone hates mutants and that he knows they helped and they're free to go. Back at the Brotherhood house, the boys are hanging out doing nothing. Lance is strumming on a guitar, Todd is writing with his feet. Gambit shows up and asks them why they're such losers. The boys are mad, try to protest. Fred asks if they're still going to get to join Mag's team. Gambit tells them that the test was a disaster, the they need new leadership, and also adds that Quicksilver is going to be the new leader. When Pietro walks in the boys go after him, but he stops them by saying that if they mess with him, then they mess with his father as his protection. He tells them that he's in charge now and nobody is going to rest until they beat the X-Men. Gambit smiles slyly and leaves. At the Institute, Xavier tells Kitty and Rogue that they can't deal with every problem that comes along, that they have their own lives to lead. Scott tells them that they've also got detention for skipping out on school. Kitty storms off mad, while Rogue gives Scott and Xavier a sheepish smile. Quotes Kurt: Home sweet hole in the ground! Evan: It’s paradise compared to school. I’m telling you I’m this close to bagging the whole Bayville High thing. None of my buddies stood by me! Kurt: Then they probably weren’t real friends to begin with. You’ll find new ones. Evan: You should talk; you still wear your image inducer. Check for friends when you walk the halls all blue and fuzzy! Kurt: You’re right; nobody will come near me. (He teleports away) Evan: Kurt, wait! ---- Beast: Okay, people, let’s clear out the debris like only mutants can. ---- Lance: (to Todd who's wearing Quicksilver's uniform) I don't ever want to see that suit again! Todd: Tough! I like it. Makes me feel fast! (Takes off running, but trips) Todd: Aah! Wanda, save me! (He crashes through her room) Sorry for breaking in. This time it was an accident. ---- Rogue: What are you doing here? Gambit: Just passing by, chérie. Nice day. ---- Lance: We got trouble. One of Magneto’s stooges is heading our way. Todd: Which one? (exploding card floats in and lands on the floor; Lance, Fred and Todd look at it) Oh, that one... ---- Kitty: Oh great, a meat truck. Who came up with this plan? Rogue: What plan? I'm making this up as I go. ---- Pietro: Hey, Blob! You actually got off the couch to come rescue me? Blob: Yeah, and then we’re gonna squash ya! ---- Major Kyle: Aren't you with them Brotherhood....? Rogue: Don't insult me. ---- Pietro: Thanks! But you just about miffed that slowpoke. Kitty: What?! ---- Kitty: Don't bother, they're gone. And so is Pietro, that jerk! I'll slowpoke him! ---- Major Kyle: (to Kitty and Rogue) Not everyone hates mutants. We're just peacekeepers, like you. ---- Gambit: What’s up, guys? Tell me, why are you such losers? Todd: Because the X-Men are winners. It all balances out. Notes * Debut of Major Kyle * First vocal appearance of Gambit. * This is one of the few episodes Jean Grey doesn't appear. * This is the only episode in the series other than Retreat in which Sunspot speaks. * All the New Mutants, plus Storm make an appearance but have no lines. * Quicksilver had at least 4 uniforms on hand at the house. * Spyke states he can't retract his spikes, and asks what is happening to him - a sign of his further mutation. * Drew Paille, Sandy Dee and Patty Simcox are seen walking together in this episode. * The Brotherhood all got expelled from Bayville High School; however, Lance Alvers was the only one upset about it. * Blob is reading an Comic Book when Gambit walks in at the end of the episode. It appears to be based off the X-Men: The Animated Series from the 90s'. * Gambit threatens to murder Toad. Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * David Kaye as Charles Xavier * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Meghan Black as Rogue * Neil Denis as Evan Daniels Recurring Cast * Beast * Lance Alvers * Pietro Maximoff * Wanda Maximoff * Todd Tolansky * Fred Dukes Guest Cast * Principal Kelly * Gambit * Major Kyle * Sunspot * Drew Paille * Danny Rem Category:Season Three Category:Episode